Fred and George awkward adventure
by lolipopey
Summary: One-shot Unfortunately George and Fred's store go Bankrupt! Who do they sell it to? Edward Cullen of course! Join fred and george on this awkward adventure


**One Shot**

**I created this because I thought to myself, what happened to the Weasley twins?**

Fred and George were sitting on their stools at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes waiting for a customer to come. They hadn't had a customer since 2 weeks and barely had enough money to rent a moldy bungalow. George said "Can't we just sell this store to someone crazy enough to buy it. We could trick the guy by using one of the Crazy Cracker Cats to think it is a piece of gum." "Fine, but don't complain once we find a job for cleaning people's teeth." Frank said. So they sold their store to Edward Cullen who apparently thought that there was another planet that will invade with vampires. They didn't have to use Crazy Cracker Cats since he was already crazy enough. His plan was to build a house with vampire protection, if that is even possible.

They worked for a week to find a job but everybody didn't accept them. They tried to convince the Edward guy to sell them the property back but he kept on saying, "NOOOO WAY, dude. I respect that you also need a house with vampire protection but I am in WAAAY more danger. I also have a werewolf (Jacob Black) dude trying to kill me." They were so frustrated that they started to blame each other. Then they started to think they should blame all the professors at Hogwarts for giving them a bad reputation. So they thought of a plan to plant Severe Suicidal Sugar- Firewhiskey but they thought that wasn't fatal enough. They put that thought on hold and sold their property. With their money they created Deadly Death Detonators. They found a house that was on sale and bought it. Although it was cheap, they worried about getting rabies from all the rats.

In the night they got n their broomsticks and took a long journey to get to Hogwarts when they reached, Fred said "Shouldn't we practice on a different school first so we can get practice getting past all the jinxes and charms that protect the school?" "Are you crazy? Have you eaten the Dumb-head Donuts, again? If we try it on other schools that means the higher chance we have on getting spotted!" replied George. "Wow you finally learned a bit of math," snapped Frank. "Fine have it your way, but only on two conditions. The first is that we can only go to one school, Durmstrang. The second condition is that you have to stop complaining like baby," George replied. "Ok, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" convincingly said Frank. "Oh stop acting like Robin from Teen Titans Go!" laughed George. So they went Durmstrang.

When they reached they saw such an amazing campus. "Well, this is your idea, so stop dreaming and start counter-jinxing these spells." They worked a long time but finally broke the jinxes and charms. "We should have used Super Speedy Speed-Boosts to get through these spells in super speed," argued George. "At least we got through these spells so stop whining." "I AM NOT WHINING!" screamed George. "Shut up! We have to be quiet or else we will be caught!" whispered Frank so they sneaked their way into the campus and went into all the professors offices, planting Severe Suicidal Sugar-Firewhiskey and Deadly Death Detonators into each room.

Once they were done they went on their broomsticks and went to Hogwarts but did the same thing and add some Severe Snape Snakes. Once they were done they decided to do the same things to the Slytherins.

After they broke into the rooms and placed the explosives, they must have had some Lose-you-mind Lost Lions because they thought they could get Edward Cullen and kill Voldemort. They even shouted on their way back to their home "Voldemort! I finally said it! I will haunt you Voldemort!"

The next day they asked Edward Cullen if he wanted to help kill Voldemort but he gave them his regular answer. So they dragged him out while he was shouting "Help me! These are vampires! It is December 21 2012! It is the end of the world!" He must have had too many Crazy Cracker Cats. They went directly to the Black House where Voldemort was hiding and said "We will haunt you!" I guess they were really crazy and as a result hey died.

At least they died trying to save the Wizarding World


End file.
